A Lovers Heart
by Angell
Summary: This doesn't have that much of r content but sum ppl might consider it that way so I decided to put R. This is about a girl(self-insertion) that comes to meet up with Heero and Wufei after a long time...


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. But I think its a really great anime.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Everybody was in Treis's trap. And they were all fighting except for Wufei.  
Wufei: Stop fighting. Don't you understand? You have all fallen into Treize's   
devious little trap.   
Duo: What do you mean?  
They all stopped fighting. Then another Gundam came. They all turned around   
to see a black and silver colored mobile suit. They were all surprised.  
Quatre: Who are you?  
There was no reply. The gundam flipped a hand sword like Trowa's and   
attacked Quatre. Quatre dodged it.   
Quatre: Whoa! We don't wanna fight you.  
Pilot: Well I do!  
Heero stepped in between them.   
Heero: Confirm your identity?  
Pilot: What would you care?  
Duo popped up in front of the new gundam.   
Duo: We wanna be friends here.  
He said sarcastically.  
Pilot: All I shall tell you is my gundam's identity.  
They all froze listening.  
Pilot: Its Satron. You wont find anything on it.  
Heero recognizes the gundam somehow and flies away. Wufei recognizes   
the gundam also.  
Pilot: Oh great! Now everybody's gone!  
Satron flies away too.  
Heero was at the school. A girl was sitting at a table. Heero thought that   
the she looked familiar. But he couldn't see her face. He didn't come up to   
her that day. The next day they all met again.  
Duo: Looks like we meet again!  
Pilot: Guess we do.  
Heero: Tell me something. Do I know you?  
Pilot: Maybe you do maybe you don't.  
Duo: What about we battle. If we win then you will come out and tell us who   
you are but if you win you won't have to.  
Pilot: Deal!  
They started fighting. While Wufei was fighting he had a flashback. Then he   
finally remembered who the pilot was. When Trowa fired his misles at the   
pilot, Wufei blocked them. Everybody was standing there surprised.  
Quatre screaming: Why did you do that Wufei?  
Wufei: We shouldn't fight her.  
Everybody was surprised.   
Duo: But that--that is a guy!  
Wufei: Its not. I don't know why she sounds like that, but that is my old friend   
in there.   
They all were speechless.   
Pilot: FRIEND!? YOU CAN CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND?!   
Next day Heero was at his school dance and he saw her again. Then he   
walked up to her.  
Heero: Hi...  
She didn't answer. Just kept her head down covering her face.  
Heero: Inna?  
She didn't answer. Heero put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.   
She just nodded. She got up and walked away. He followed her. She went   
behind the school when he grabbed her hand.   
Heero: I know its you Inna.  
Inna: So what if it is!  
She tried to pull away and run but Heero didn't let go.  
Heero: Why don't you wanna talk to me?  
Inna: I got my reasons.  
While Inna and Heero were talking Wufei was listening to them around the   
corner of the school and Relena was at the other corner listening also.  
Heero: Please look up.  
Inna: I don't want to!  
Heero: Why wont you look at me?  
Inna: Because I hate you!  
Heero looked slightly surprised.  
Heero: Why?  
Inna: Because when you left the colony you didn't say goodbye to me. You   
just left me all alone without knowing where you were or what happened to   
you! After I found out what happened, I promised I'd kill you!  
Heero was speechless. Relena and Wufei listened in. Heero pulled Inna   
close and kissed her. She didn't know what to do. Then she popped a   
small knife Heero had once given her. She didn't show it to Heero. She   
pulled away.  
Inna: I won't need this anymore! I used it for a good cause! Just like you  
told me to!  
Heero didn't get what she meant by that. She backed away a bit, then she   
stuck the knife left of his stomach.  
Relena: Heero!  
Heero bend a bit from the sting of the knife but quickly stood back up.   
Inna: Hah, I guess I didn't have the guts to kill you...  
Inna ran into the woods. While she was running Lady Une noticed her. So   
Lady Une followed her because she found out that Inna was a gundam   
pilot. When she caught up with Inna she jumped in front of her.  
Inna: Who are you?!  
Lady Une: Your nightmare!  
Inna tried to kick Lady Une in the head but Lady Une dodged it. Then Lady   
Une punched Inna in the nose. Inna's nose started bleeding. Then Inna   
desperately attacked Lady Une. But unsucsessfully she felt a bullet pierce   
throught her body. Lady Une shot her.  
Inna: Agh!  
When Inna fell to the ground Lady Une wanted to drag her body away. But   
because Heero and Wufei heard a shot they rushed into the forest to see   
what happened. Lady Une heard the footsteps so she had no choice but to   
run away. So she did. Wufei made it faster than Heero. When he got to   
her, he was filled with hatered against whoever shot Inna.  
Wufei: Inna!  
He turned her over. She was shot in her stomach. On the right side. He   
wripped a piece of cloth off his shirt. Then he put it on the wound to stop the   
bleeding. When Heero came and he saw that Inna was shot he rushed to   
the her and fell to his knees weakly.  
Heero: What happened?   
Wufei: She got shot in the stomach.  
Heero: By who!?  
Wufei: I don't know I got here too late to see.  
Heero: Someone made their deathwish.  
Relena ran up to them.  
Relena: What happened?!  
Heero: Nothing.  
Heero picked Inna up and started walking away. Wufei followed. Relena   
followed too. Heero stopped and turned to Relena.  
Heero: Stay away Relena.  
Relena stopped sadly. Heero and Wufei carried Inna to a hospital by foot.   
They didn't go on the gundams because Oz would spot them and attack   
them then.  
Inna mumbles: Heero….why……did you leave me? ……I …I loved yo…  
u….so…much….  
Heero groans a bit.  
Wufei: Want me to take her for a while?  
Heero shakes his head.  
Heero: No.  
They kept walking. Then Heero noticed that Inna was getting heavy.  
Heero: Wufei!  
Wufei: What's wrong?  
Wufei checks Inna's pulse.  
Wufei: Her heartbeat is slowing down. We have to get her to a hospital   
faster. We need to use our gundams. We have to risk it weather or not we   
want to. We won't be able to get her to the hospital in time if we walk.  
Heero agreed. They turned back and ran to their gundams. When they  
got there, they put her in Heero's gundam on his lap.   
Heero thinking: Its all my fault. She hated fighting. She used to be happy  
all the time. And I made her hate her life! How could I ruin her sweet loving   
heart!  
He tries to fly low and unnoticed by Oz. Wufei flies in front of them.   
Heero: I'll check on her.  
Wufei: Ok.  
They both stop. Heero checks her.   
Heero: WUFEI!  
Wufei: What's wrong?  
Heero: She is not breathing and she doesn't have any pulse!  
Heero and Wufei open their hatches. Wufei runs to Heero's gundam.  
Wufei: I'm coming.  
Wufei examines her body. Then he finds some things and decides   
that those are the only things that will allow her to live. Otherwise   
she'll be gone.  
Heero: What are you doing?  
Wufei: We won't be able to get her to the hospital in time. We'll have   
to do it our selfs.  
Heero takes out a knife and cuts her dress open a bit. And they begin   
with the operation.  
Heero: You sure you know what you're doing?  
Wufei: Yes.  
When they finished the operation they bandaged up her wound. They  
flew to Wufei's secret place in the forest. They carried her to his there   
and put her on the straw and mattress bed that Wufei had. And they   
slept on another mattress. A few days later while Inna is getting better   
Wufei decides to go and continue his mission. Heero stays with her.  
Heero: How long will you be gone?  
Wufei: I will come back every morning.  
Heero: Ok.  
Wufei goes off to his mission. Heero sat down next to Inna. He looks   
down at her. She opens her eyes.  
Inna: You saved me.  
Heero: Yeah…  
Inna: I hate you!  
She starts to cry. Heero looks at her. He bends down and kisses her   
again. She's struck by the thoughts of the past and can't hold back   
and kisses him back. He goes on top of her and his hands start to   
explore the so familiar past. She puts her hands around him and is   
powerless to the attraction to him. He slides his hand under her dress.   
She moans soflty and her hands go down. And then she starts to slip   
his shirt off. He takes it off fully and then he looks at her and awaits for  
her move. She takes her dress off and then kisses him. He lays   
beside her and fully undresses. And then they unite. After a long time,   
they both tired out and fell asleep. At dawn Heero wakes up. He   
looks at her. He leans foward and kisses her. She looks at him.  
Heero: I love you.  
Inna softly: ...I am only your memory.   
She closes her eyes.  
Inna: You don't love me! You love Relena! I'm just a memory--  
Heero: That's not true!  
Inna: Yes Heero! I know you better then anyone else. I know   
every little thing about you! I know more than you even know about   
yourself!   
Heero: No I don't love-  
Inna: YES you do!  
Heero doesn't say anything. Inna closes her eyes.   
Inna: Go outside it's the best thing for you to do now.   
Heero walks outside.  
Inna: See.  
Heero looks back at her.  
Heero: Yes you do know more about me than I do about myself.  
Inna: What do you think? I would know everything about you……….  
Inna looses consciousness. Heero walks out.  
Heero thinking: She knows so much about me. I can't believe but I   
know I do--...Relena. Why do I deny it! She knows. She tells me to go   
with Relena. How could she?……She loves me so much that she is   
willing to give me up? She has the most loving heart that I've ever   
known. Why?  
Relena appears in front of Heero and Wufei is standing next to her.   
Heero looks up slightly.  
Heero: Relena, what are you doing here?  
Wufei: She asked me to take her to you.  
Relena looks at Heero. Heero doesn't looks up at her.  
Heero: What do you want?  
Relena: To see you.  
Heero: Well, you have now go away.  
Relena looks down sadly. Wufei walks in. He walks to Inna and sits   
down next to her.  
Wufei: How are you feeling?  
Inna: They are together?  
Wufei: Yes.  
Inna: I'm happy now.  
Wufei: Why did you let him?  
Inna: For his happiness.  
Wufei: You love him.  
Inna: That's true.  
Wufei: Seems you love him too much.  
Inna: Unexplainable.  
Wufei: Why have you become a gundam pilot?  
Inna: To kill him.  
Wufei: Why didn't you?  
Inna paused.  
Inna: I guess I dind't have the guts...  
Wufei: I figured it was you……..  
Inna: How?  
Wufei: Your gundam and the way you fight.  
Inna: How?  
Wufei: You told me once that if you ever had a gundam how it   
would be like. And you fight the way I taught you.  
Inna: Guess I haven't grown out of it.  
She smiles.   
Inna: You love me?  
Wufei pauses  
Inna: You love me?  
WuFei: I……….  
Inna: Please, yes or no.  
Wufei gets up and walks away.   
Heero walks back in. Relena follows him in.  
Relena: What happened to her?  
Heero: She got shot.  
Relena: By who?  
Heero: I don't know.  
Relena: How could you not know?  
Heero: RELENA! Get away!  
Relena sadly: I will...  
Inna: Stay.  
Relena looks at her.  
Inna: Stay, please.  
Heero: Why?  
Relena: Why?  
Inna: Help me to sit up.  
Heero: You are still too weak.  
Inna: Heero!  
Heero helps her up. She leans against the wall. She opens   
her eyes.  
Inna: Relena?  
Relena moves close to her. Inna takes Relena's and Heero's   
hand and joins their hands.  
Relena: Why?  
Inna: He loves you.  
Relena: No.  
Inna lies back down.   
Inna: Please. Its best for you two. Please leave me alone   
now.  
Heero: Inna….  
Inna: Leave me!  
Heero and Relena walk out. Inna starts to cry.  
Inna thinking: Why? Well, I let you go.  
Wufei walks in..  
Inna: I though I told you to leave!  
Wufei: Its me.  
She wipes her tears off.  
Wufei: Don't. You have to cry. You held it in for too long.  
Inna crying: I loved him!  
She falls to his arms. Wufei holds her tight. The next day   
Relena has left. Heero walks in.   
Heero: I hate you!  
Inna: I...  
Heero: I never wanna see you again!  
Wufei: Leave her Heero!  
Heero looks at Wufei.  
Heero: This is none of your business!  
Inna: LEAVE!  
Heero runs out. He runs to his gundam and flies away.  
Inna: I just lost him.  
A tear runs down her face.  
Inna: I will not cry anymore.  
Wufei sits next to her.  
Wufei: You di-  
Inna: I'm going to my gundam.  
Wufei: What!  
Inna gets up weakly.  
Wufei: You can-  
Inna: It's my life and my decision.  
Wufei understands that he can't change her mind. He   
helps her walk.  
Inna: Where is my gundam?  
Wufei: Its back at the school grounds.  
Inna: Take me there.  
Wufei lifts her up.  
Inna: Hey! I could walk myself.  
Wufei: You are still very weak.  
Wufei carries her to his gundam.  
Inna: Your gundam is magnificent.  
Wufei sits her on his lap and fastens his seatbelt on   
both of them. He starts his gundam.  
Wufei: Hold on.  
His gundam flies off fast.  
Inna: Your gundam is real fast.  
They fly past Heero.  
Heero: What the-!  
He fastens his speed. He catches up to them.  
Heero: Wufei what are you doing here? Why aren't   
you looking out for Inna?  
Inna: Because I don't feel like it.  
Heero is surprised and he slows down suddenly.   
But Wufei and Inna fly off. When they reach the   
school grounds they get off and Wufei hides his   
gundam. They get off and walk to her gundam.   
Inna: Ahh!  
Wufei: What?  
Inna: Nothing.  
He picks her up.  
Inna: Stop!  
Wufei: I said you are too weak.  
Inna: That is no reason for you to carry me!  
Wufei: Be quiet.  
Inna looks at him. She laughs a bit. Wufei carries   
her to the gundam and then lets her down. She   
climbs to her pit and sits down comfortably.  
Wufei: You're good?  
Inna: Yes.  
He jumps off and runs to his gundam. She starts   
her gundam. While Wufei runs to his gundam,   
Trowa spots Inna's gundam and flies over to her.   
She sees him.  
Trowa: Where have you been I haven't seen you   
for long.  
Inna: Is it any of your business?  
Trowa: You're nice.  
Inna: I know.  
Wufei flies over. Trowa turns to see who it is.  
Inna: Wufei.  
Wufei: Back.  
Trowa: You're with your friend?  
Wufei: Yes I will protect her from now on.  
Trowa: For what?  
Wufei: She is hurt.  
Trowa: What happened?  
Wufei: She got sh--  
Inna: Who cares.  
Inna starts her gundam and flies away. Wufei follows her   
leaving Trowa standing bit confused.  
Inna: Who exactly is he?  
Wufei: He is my friend. I met him when we first met each   
other on our Gundams.  
Inna: Oh.  
Wufei: Why?  
Inna: Nothing.  
They fly to a plain field to have some battle space.  
Wufei: Are you sure?  
Inna: Yes I am. I wanna train.  
Wufei: But you're very weak still.  
Inna: Does that seem to bother me?  
Wufei sights and knows that he can't do anything to convince   
her not to do what she wanted.  
Wufei: I give. You are too stubborn.  
Inna giggles a bit.  
Inna: I learn from people I am with.  
Wufei laughing a bit: What do you mean?  
He laughs.  
Wufei: You are outrageous.  
Inna: I am?  
Wufei: Heh...  
Inna: I didn't know.  
Inna suddenly attacks him with her hand pop knife but Wufei   
dodges it.  
Wufei: You do learn real good from me, but you will never be   
as good as I am!  
Inna: Oh yeah, lets see what I could do about that!  
Wufei jumps at her and attacks her. They suddenly get a   
message of something approaching.  
Inna: I think its OZ.  
Wufei: Probably.  
They both turn around. Oz troops surround them. Wufei pushes   
Inna out of the battlefield, but she quickly gets back.  
Inna: I AM NOT WEAK!  
Wufei: You are not weak but you are not up to it yet.  
Inna: YES I AM!  
Wufei: Just stay out!  
Inna: NO!  
Wufei fights off Oz. Then Inna flies in and starts to fight them too.   
Wufei opens his mouth to tell her to get out but doesn't of her   
stubbornness.  
Wufei: OK. But you better be very careful!  
Inna: Ya, ya…  
She cringes from the pain. Then she accidently looses control of   
her gundam and falls back.  
Wufei: Inna!  
Inna: Don't worry.  
An approaching Taurus mobile suit shoots at her. And it hits her.   
The gundam gets hit pretty badly and they start to shoot at her   
while they keep Wufei distracted. He tries to get rid of them and   
help Inna but can't.   
Wufei: INNA!  
Inna: Wu--  
The gundam gets really damaged and Inna is out of ammunition   
so she presses the self-destruct button.   
Inna: Good luck. And complete the mission.  
The transmission image appears on Wufei's screen and she   
smiles blowing him a kiss then she laughs and the gundam blows   
up.  
Wufei: NO!!!!!  
The gundam blast wipes out half of the troops.   
Wufei: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!  
He gets into complete rage.   
Wufei: YOU DESTROYED PEOPLE CLOSEST TO ME! YOUR   
WARS RUINED MY LIFE! YOU DESTROYED MY WIFE! MY   
COLONY! AND MY LOVE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL   
NOT SACRIFICE ANY MORE THAN I HAVE!  
He destroys all the remaining troops. When the battle came to an   
end, he got out of his gundam and ran to Inna's remaining scraps   
of her gundam.   
Wufei: No--!  
He digs her out from under the ruins.   
Wufei: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!  
He sees a small spark on her face.  
Wufei: That's the same thing I saw on Meiran's face. The same   
faith beheld you two. I will not let this happen any more I will   
complete my mission for you, my colony and Meiran. I promise  
you I will not fail!  
He wipes the tear off her face n kisses her soflty on the lips .   
Then he gets up and walks to an ocean view.  
Wufei: You always loved the ocean…  
He puts her aside himself. And starts to dig a hole.  
Wufei: I will promise to visit you. Every victory will be for us.  
He puts her in and takes a last look at her. He smiles and   
resembles her happiness.   
Wufei: I will live my life with more joy as you did and I will not be   
taken for weak. You and Meiran taught me the biggest lesson in   
my life--be brave and strong all the time. Never let your guard   
down.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
OK well this is my first gundam fic and I think it sucks but you could   
just decide for yourself. If you have suggestions or want to say   
something, please e-mail me at Cute_Serena@Yahoo.com. Ja Ne! 


End file.
